Fire&Ice
by LennaSykes
Summary: It's been more than ten years and it's fair to admit it. We grew up, changed music, clothes, "matured", laughed and suffered ... If we grew up why not Danny?, What will happen to the clueless 14 year old when he turns 27? If we thought about the reality in which we live ... how would the world react to someone like him? It may contain violence and explicit sexual scenes.
1. Prelude

Hello everyone:) This is my first fanfiction of Danny Phantom and the first one after years without writing. I made some corrections that I commented on the narrative, my native language is not English so I would appreciate commenting on errors or possible improvements.

I leave the soundtrack of every o almost every chapter :P

Kisses! :D

.

.

Where did you go?

(Asking Alexandria)

-Can you try to listen to me? I'm really tired of arguing ... -

-Excuse me? you're the one who didn't want to listen ... -

-Ah really? Tell me, what was the first thing you told me when I answered the phone? Can I tell you?, "Danny, I need you to do..." -

-I didn't know I couldn't ask you a favor ... -

-You know that's not true! -

-I should think better with whom I could use my unique call- Danny threw the phone against the wall before his sister's uncomfortable gaze.

-You know that she ... -

-No, don't tell me anything- He pulled a beer out of the refrigerator and slammed the door with such force that the device was damaged -Not again…-

-You two love each other- Jazz murmured sitting next to him -It's like a stage ... -

-Two fuckin years stock- He shook his head loudly with the table -I don't understand her-

-I think ... She is… You know I love you, but Sam is an inspiration to women of her age ... -

-I know and I'm really proud of her- He left the empty bottle on the table and went back for another beer –… I miss Her ...My Sam not that crazy lady screaming all the time-

-But she is like..- Jazz sighed sadly and bit his lip

-Danny? - The boy dressed in a tailored suit sneaked into the kitchen. Danny was glad to see him and listen to him in "live" - I thought you would arrive until tomorrow!-

-Tuck!- Danny laughed a little when the horde of bodyguards invaded the kitchen almost crushing his friend - Or should I call you majesty? -

-Mayor is enough - After greeting his friend he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek - We're thinking about going to eat in my helicopter before Jazz starts his course at Yale, do you want to join us?-

-Maybe another time- He sighed -Sam ... -

-Sam!- Tucker exclaimed a little uncomfortable –She is at home, extremely annoying- His voice was getting lower as Danny arched his eyebrow -Yes, She tells me that you were here ... You know it's great She continues being so enthusiastic and defends Her beliefs, but it's getting more complicated than getting Her out of the police department because She's unruly or starting riots ... Man, I'm the mayor, but I also have limits-

-I don´t think its right to talk about her when she's not with us- Jazz murmured -Sam is an impressive female model for future generations-

-Yeah and she's also a deranged- Danny grunted

-Well, I'm glad to know that that's what you think of me- Danny felt a strong chill. He did not want to turn and look at her; when he thought about it carefully, he realized that it was about a year and a half ago that they did not coincide - Anything else you want to add ?, By the way, Tucker you need other bodyguards, I dodged them very easily-

\- Those are the things that get you in trouble- Danny exploded turning. Sam's violet eyes glared at him instantly. -This is my house, Tucker is here, Jazz is here, you do not need to break the law every time you have the chance-

-It's enough- Sam threw her backpack to the ground and after a few moments of staying crouched she took something in her hand and looked decisively at Danny before turning around and going up to the boy's room. Danny remained static a few moments and after a brief tense look with his sister (who sadly attended with the head) climbed the stairs to his old bedroom. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes were fixed on the floor and her fists were closed.

-We cannot keep hurting us- She whispered. Her voice was rigid and emotionless -We haven't had a decent call in months, we had more than a year without seeing each other and every time we do it we end up like this... I ... I do not want this for me-

-Sam I ... - He thought apologizing for being an idiot, telling Her that sometimes he had bad days, that he felt guilty all the time because the world expected him to save him every moment, from ghosts, wars, nature ... instead, he just looked at the young woman and nodded slightly.

-Take it- Sam stretched out her hand almost violently -I don´t know what to do with this - She got up from the bed and placed himself right in front of Him - I know it's best for me-

He knew it was his ring, the one he had given Her years ago, when they were just teenagers; When he looked at the girl, he was impressed with how beautiful she was.

Without a word he took her hand and pulled her to him. She put up a minimum of resistance when he kissed her and the moment that Danny transformed and rose through the air, she took the opportunity to hold on with both arms to his neck and shed some tears that would surely go unnoticed given the great speed at which they traveled; She knew that this time it was different, there would not be an "apology" or a "let's try it one more time", she knew it…Both were too exhausted.

When they descended on the balcony of his room, Sam struggled to maintain her composure, refrained from demanding that he comes to his senses, that he realizes that he was asking too much, that she had suffered his absence all the time, his fame and his lack of enthusiasm for everything she loved, but she didn't ... she was not willing to try it one more time.

The moment they both broke off from the embrace they looked at each other with tears in their eyes, but with a smile and after Sam kissed him on the cheek, she whispered "Go away, please… I have my way of doing things"

Danny remembered that phrase and the gesture of the girl, just that she had said years ago, while they were talking about uncertain times and adventures. He felt an immense desire to scream, to kick something, to kiss her again ... but the only thing He managed to do was a grimace as He nodded and rose at full speed to get away from Sam.


	2. Through Glass

Welcome to everyone! Hope you are ok :P

I leave you 2nd chapter. Kisses! :D

.

.

TRHOUGH GLASS

I'm looking at you through the glass...

Don't know how much time has passed

Oh god it feels like forever

-We've arrived, they announced with a brief shake. Danny removed the headphones and looked at a flight attendant who was watching him enthralled - In five minutes you can descend, Mr. Fenton ... -

-Aaah Thank you- He paused the Stone Sour song and put his cell phone in his pocket. "Is it cold outside?

-Surely- she answered, beckoning him to look out the window -It's four in the morning and the weather in Prague is usually difficult, maybe between 5 or 10 below zero-

Danny watched the blizzard forming on the runway. Actually his thresholds of acceptance in the cold or heat used to be quite broad, but he never knew how to start a conversation when they looked at him that way. When he boarded the taxi that would take him to his hotel, the girl gave him a card with his phone number and a small note that said "I could take away the cold".

After he received his itinerary for the next day, (It was expected him to go to a conference on anti-ghost security, the inauguration of a spectral analysis laboratory and a dinner in his honor), he threw himself into bed with annoyance; He had spent his only days off at his parents' house and seemed more exhausted than when he had arrived.

-Something tells me that I will not be able to sleep- He mumbled after watching an hour to the ceiling. He took a coat from his suitcase and transformed himself only to escape the useless security that had been placed on the doors.

After a couple of blocks he returned to his "human self" and started walking aimlessly, paying no attention to anything, just wanting to walk a bit and feel the breeze. His ghostly breath assured him that the last chill had not been provoked by the environment, however he could not determine in which direction the spectrum was.

The city was uncomfortable, his ghostly sense was driving him crazy and it was difficult to determine if they were present or past specters. On some previous occasion he had been in other cities and the feeling had been so overwhelming that he hadn´t been able to leave his room for three consecutive days.

He forced himself to walk a little further until he reached a coffee shop and sat in a corner trying to maintain his low profile. He asked the waitress for a notebook and after she wrote down his phone number and address, he began to do the ghost mapping of the city; When the cafeteria began to gorge hours later he returned to the hotel (with 5 other numbers in the book) and prepared for the day

.

How much is real? So much to question

.

Hours later, after all the logistical activities, foreign policy and to remain only half an hour in his celebration dinner, he left the sumptuous room and went to the highest point of the Prague Castle; Although it must have been one of the most majestic places he had been, but he didn't want to appreciate the view of the city, he just wanted to finish his mapping and be alone for a while.

.

When thought came from the heart

It never did right from the start

.

In the central square he found a girl leaning over the railing facing the void with meditative expression, she was pale and thin, her hair was dark brown with blond tips, He thought that she was probably at the reception party because she has something that seemed to give him a certain sense of recognition.

.

Just listen to the noises

.

She turned to see him and blinked several times without saying a word, her big green eyes were wide open, she grimaced like a smile when Danny waved his hand awkwardly and after checking that no one else was around, she started to walk to Danny.

-What the...?! - An intense violet burst through Danny several meters back. When he opened his eyes it took him a few seconds to get his bearings, he hadn't felt any ghostly elements around him, but he knew from the pain of the wound on his cheek and arm that it must have been caused by a powerful ghost. -Do you attack me from behind, coward? -

Seconds later he felt a strong blow to the stomach and crashed with a nearby lamp, he was stunned. The presence was very strange, it was something ghostly without a doubt, but there was something else, something that had not felt before. When he was able to focus his vision he realized that a shadow similar to a man's was coming back to him, so he could dodge it with difficulty.

\- Well, let's stop playing- He pounced on him and after exchanging a couple of blows, he ended up on the floor again. He had a couple of deep wounds in his chest, arm and shoulder, crossed his arms to repel another attack and ended up back a few meters back with an intense headache.

An icy sensation invaded him the moment a woman stood beside him; at first he thought it was Danielle, because she was also a ghost; but her voice was different and he had not heard it before. -This was your last chance-, she passed by him and then a strong energy came out of her and that figure hit the floor lifting the tiles around her.

Danny sat up having already lost his ghost form and saw the figure of the woman in the distance approaching a man who lay wounded in the middle of the chaos. -What the hell is going on? Who are you?-

None of them seemed to pay attention to him; In a language that Danny sensed was German, a couple of things were shouted and then, the woman took a gun out of her pocket, not some spectral neutralizer or ghost collector, it was a weapon, a human one and without saying any words she shot the subject in the head.

He had never seen a similar scene, yes, they had asked for his help to identify if some crimes had been related to ghostly entities, but never in that way. He had never seen blood flow like that, Between the nausea and the loss of blood he took a couple of steps forward and fainted on the sidewalk.

.

But no one ever tells you that forever

Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head

.

He awoke in an accelerated way and felt the pain of all the serums and cables that he had connected pulling his skin and the puncture wounds. He looked around, it was the intensive care room of a hospital, He was already used to waking up in those places, although neither his family, Sam or Tucker knew it.

A nurse entered the room and tried to reassure him, a week had passed. He had lost a lot of blood and had stitches in several wounds on his arms. Hours later when Danny questioned the police about the dead man they looked at him strangely and replied that he was completely alone; the cameras had recorded only parts of their confrontation, but never a human or a woman. Was everything in his head?

He returned to the hotel after long discussions with the doctors (who seemed more fascinated by "his condition" than by his health) He lay down on the bed and answered some messages (from his mother and Valerie mainly) and looked for his headphones, taking them he saw a little note falling from them.

.

"Watch your wounds well and ONLY, if you have not healed in three nights from today that you return from the hospital, look for me in Půlnocová kavárna Ps. They'll be at a festival in a couple of days, I'll send you a ticket I love Stone Sour too. "The note was signed with a W.


	3. We lose control

The song that inspired the episode was "We lose control", by The relentless.

Thank you so much for reading, I will appreciate all your comments, I had a lot without writing a Fan Fic.

Happy Holidays

With the weight of the world

Swing me back and forth again

Second night. He woke up sweating cold before four o'clock in the morning, was surprised to see the time on his phone, hadn't he slept in bed at two o'clock? He took off his shirt and looked at the bandages again in his abdomen, everything seemed to be in order, however he felt extremely tired and upset.

He sat on the edge of the bed and put on his headphones again, the guitar of the song sounded melodic in the intro, before becoming strident and giving away to the raspy voice of the Palaye Royale vocalist.

Breathing, I am fading

I feel like I'm losing myself

Wanting, wishing

How long had he left Amity Park? Two weeks? And in all that time, He hadn't received a call from her, nor a message, nothing. She didn't care, and Him? "I do not know what to do with this for a long time" he clenched his fists hard and felt a strong chill "Go the hell" he murmured.

He did not realize the time until he heard that the security change was made outside his room, they had spent two hours repeating the same song. He took a quick shower and left the hotel; wandered for a couple of hours before stopping at a coffee shop to go over his notes.

Drowning, engulfed by my past

I'm letting go

\- Will you ask for more than soda? The house invites, I already told you" the waiter repeated. Danny shook his head and smiled briefly before turning his gaze back to his laptop. "Well, I'll be here and thanks for the autograph again."

He went back to review the information he had found on the internet, nothing was mentioned about fatal victims, but in some notes they did not stop emphasizing its spectral nature, labeling it as responsible for what happened. He was extremely annoyed, there was no way he was calm, when they did not want to lynch him, dissect him or sanctify him, they did not let him breathe.

"You will cause a storm"

He turned to the sky and saw a cloud formation almost over his head, so he sighed heavily and tried to calm down; It had been a long time since his humor had caused a climate disaster. Many around him were whispering at him and he felt himself blush slightly.

"Maybe, we should have this conversation somewhere else"

He jumped when he heard the voice whisper in his ear, there was no one at his side. He was about to going ghost, when he heard again the female voice "Do not do it, I see you in half an hour in Půlnocová kavárna" and as if she had read Danny's mind he followed with a mocking laugh "In the corner you will find the map of the city, Do not fail me and do not transform. "

That can show me who I really am

I will never really know

Maybe he was not the smartest, but He thought (especially in that kind of situations, as an excuse to act in an illogical and carefree way), that he had never been interested in being a genius, Also He was very curious and wanted to engage in a battle at that moment.

He walked a couple of blocks and found the little place with white racks and tablecloths with red squares, posted on the outside of the place. He had been there at dawn that arrived in the city. he felt a chill when she recognized it. She or whoever it was, knew he had been there? For a moment, he felt afraid of having fallen into a trap and exposing all the people who were there.

"Wow ... yeah you're popular"

\- Stop playing- Danny growled under his breath -Learn once or if not ... -

"What else? Are you threatening me?" She laughed "Wow, I was expecting more thanks and you invited the coffee"

\- Are you going to explain to me what happened ...? -

"Danny Fenton!" Screamed a shrill voice and in a few minutes a cluster of people was watching him and approaching him. Again felt a heat stroke that accompanied his anger to feel exposed, people did not stop talking to him pointing -I have your delivery- Before He could avoid it she was rubbed over before the eyes of those present who did not lose opportunity Take pictures, was the waitress who had given her his phone.

-Thanks- He stammered blushing and pushing away trying not to be abrupt -What ...? - The girl was looking at each moment to restrain him by the arm - Could you please ...? –

-We knew you would come for them ... for the note- Danny nodded awkwardly while remembering the message in his headphones "I'll leave you a ticket" -Will you stay brunch?, The house invites whatever you want- She returned to use a sexed tone that It was very uncomfortable for Danny, who was about to wave his arm to get rid of her, but stopped when he saw a pair of dark green eyes known in the crowd. It was without a doubt, the girl from the castle square. When he managed to make eye contact, she nodded and turned her head in the direction of the interior, which she approached after leaving some bills on the table.

For Danny the situation became more complicated, he spent at least 45 minutes taking photographs and giving away some autographs. He tried to remain impassive, but it was extremely tedious, moments like that made him wonder why he had not stayed like "the ghost kid"?

When he finally got rid of the crowd he entered the cafeteria, but could not locate the blonde. The tables were full of families and couples, the green-eyed girl was not there, so frustrated and annoyed she sat down at the table furthest from the entrance. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the small white envelope that the waitress had given him, inside he found the ticket for an event in the city of "Kutná Hora" and although he did not understand a single word of the language, he could identify the names of some of the bands (most of them influenced by Sam).

Minutes later, he went to the bathroom before returning to the hotel, his head was spinning and the noise of so many "happy people" was very uncomfortable at that time. When he washed his hands, he saw the green-eyed girl enter the men's room and stand in front of the door, blocking the entrance. She had a mischievous but challenging smile and stared at it.

We lose control

-I do not know if it's the most appropriate place to ask for an autograph- Danny murmured uncomfortably and with a clumsy giggle - definitely not the most hygienic -

"Have you been in the alleys of London?" Danny nodded slightly. "Then you know it could have been worse." She locked the bathroom door and walked toward it decisively.

He felt a chill when she cornered him against the wall, her hands were on the wall and her arms holding Danny, who was staring at the green eyes with black streaks, He decided there was no going back when the girl rested one of her knees on the wall, pressing his body lightly against him.

-We could continue somewhere else- He whisper raggedly. Sex is sex, he thought in a cold way. Sam and He had ended their relationship, so that was not an issue that should worry him and actually, it was not the first time he had sex with "a fan", the difference was that this time, he really wanted to get farther with her.

"We'll do it," she whispered, giving him a playful bite in the earlobe. Danny felt one of the girl's cold hands slip under his shirt and her nails run down his abdomen in a mischievous way. The boy closed his arms around her hip pulling her towards him and causing a nervous giggle, she dropped her weight on Danny who let out a slight moan when feeling the friction of the hips of both.

The blonde parted slightly from Danny and took him by the belt with one hand and with the other pushed him against the wall "Really, I do not want to end this here" Danny muttered. She smiled biting her lower lip lightly and directed her other hand back under His shirt. "This ends now."

His ghostly sense warned him of the danger, while the black streaks of his companion's eyes invaded them completely and her hair turned a brilliant gray. In his abdomen, just where she had placed her hand, his wounds punctured causing a spasm that knocked him to his knees to the floor, He felt the blood sliding down his nose and his chin and His mouth was filled with acidity after feeling an intense arcade.

"Men" the girl laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

I like to warn you about a couple of changes.

From now on, I will handle the narrative in first person from several characters.

From now on you will see many OC

Send me suggestions, complaints or comments that you would like to see in the story

.

.

 **Danny**

-Really? Did you really have to do this?- The voice was from a woman, perhaps 20 years old, I did not recognize her accent. I kept my eyes closed, I didn´t want them to realize I was awake, I also had nausea and I felt very tired. I sharpened my senses, the only sound was distant and constant, a kind of leak; there was no smell that I recognized and to the touch, I identified that he was lying on a metal plate -Lenna, I really do not understand ... -

-I do not want Him in this- Sentenced the voice aggressively. I recognized my companion at the bar -It is too risky-

-He's the only one- the second voice shouted. I tried to identify where it came from, but there seemed to be a lot of echo in the place. I had already worked with my echolocation, so by the sound I could see that the room was almost empty -He is the origin, who else do you think can do something? -

-Maybe you and I- The tone was mocking, but very sure -You know we're working on this ... -

\- For how long? - Exclaimed the first voice with anger. I started to slowly move my hand, I felt some thick handcuffs on my wrists, in my condition I could not get very far - ... Lenna, I'm scared ... -

-SHUT THE FUCK OFF- She growled. I felt like lifting my shirt and his hand brushed my abdomen briefly, which caused me a sharp pain

-Don't touch me! - I shouted opening my eyes, I was instantly blinded by an intense white light, but I could perceive the figure of the blonde standing next to me

-Danny, please, please listen to me -exclaimed the other voice. I started looking for her in the room, but when I regained my sight, I could see her projected on the wall, she was a beautiful brunette girl with curly hair - Let me go! - I shouted again

-And if I put a gag? -

-Lenna shut up - The brunette seemed desperate -I know it's very difficult, but please listen to me-

-Let me go- I shook violently crashing into the metal plates

-Keep still- The blonde transformed in front of me. She wore a battle suit similar to Valerie's, but completely black. Her hair was very long and bright gray and her eyes had turned to black circles again. I had a very strong arcade, I recognized she, she was the woman I had seen in Prague Castle -If you try to transform yourself, I kill you and you know I will- The palm of her hand was directly towards me and emanated a very intense energy

-I'm going to relieve you- The other girl shouted at Her -Lenna, retire right now and leave Him- Lenna turned to look at the screening and both girls began to argue. It was my chance, I had to attack or wait for that crazy woman to kill me. Lenna turned abruptly to me and again slid her hand inside my shirt, the mere closeness produced a strong twinge and I shouted trying to protect myself, it was now or never.

 **Lenna**

Everything went out of control. I was not quick enough to prevent him from transforming and then his strong energy made the room that was reinforced against spectral attacks shimmer and threw me against the wall.

I heard Anna screaming, but I did not understand what was happening. I stood leaning against the wall and I felt panicked his hand on my neck, his eyes had turned reddish and his cold breath snorted on my neck.

-Stop it- I began to see blurry, terror only allowed me to clumsily handle -Fentom ... -

-Danny enough, you're going to kill her- Anna was screaming desperately, but she was very far away, even if she transformed she could not get there in time. I launched a weak attack on him, but he had me on the ground with his body crushing my abdomen and not letting me breathe.

-I thought you said you would kill me- His voice was much thicker and his reddish eyes looked like he was ready to tear me apart. His teeth seemed to have sharpened, Danny was transforming into him. -I was expecting a little more than a windbreaker ...- He came up to my neck and fixed his fangs on me, which made me scream loudly, it was very difficult to breathe

I felt a second ghostly presence and someone threw Daniel out. I heard the walls being hit with force and roof material falling. I pushed air through my mouth desperately, but it took a few seconds until I could recover my normal breathing, I was totally dizzy, there was a strong smell of blood near me and a sharp sound deafened me.

-Lenna, you hear me- The voice sounded distorted -Lenna listen to me, you're going to be fine, listen to me, try to keep your eyes fixed on me-

-Control Him, control Him- I mumbled trying to hold her by the sleeve

-Quiet, look at me, quiet- Her voice sounded desperate

-Danielle, stop Him, He is transforming, stop Him-

-It's contained, He is unconscious Alpha will come to help us- I just Stop seeing her, my eyesight was obscured, but I had heard everything I needed. Danielle had stopped him for now, I could let me lose consciousness now.


	5. Chapter 5

Leave you another chapter, in particular it made it easier for me to write.

Send you hugs.

.

.

 **Danny**

I heard voices and shouts, but everything had become cloudy. It was something strange, I was almost sure that my arms and legs were moving, but I could not see me and could not remove them, it was something involuntary.

-Danny! - The voice sounded very familiar, but I could not identify it - Listen to me! - I tried to open my eyes again, but I had no strength, I could not scream - Danny, you are stronger than him! -

.

 **Lenna**

It was the loudest sound I had ever heard, a kind of deafening shriek that produced a headache. I tried to open my eyes, but it hurts, I felt an intense burning around my neck. There were voices whispering near me, Danielle's, Danny's and probably Alpha's. It gave me a brief shudder to think that He would be there.

-Lenna ... you hear me? - I felt Danielle gently take my hand

-Make She get up or I'll have to do it- Alpha's voice growled. I tried to make some moan or movement with my hand, but apparently They did not notice it, because a minute later I felt like He was shaking me violently -It's not time to rest Wolf, you have to fix the stupidity that you did-

-Stop with that - It was a whisper, but that had been the voice of Danny Fentom -You're going to hurt her-

-Wolf is trained, don´t worry Daniel-

-I'm aware- My tone of voice was not loud enough, because they started to argue –Shut up both-

I opened my eyes slowly. Danielle was by my side, she had a sharp blow to the abdomen and upper part of the eye; A few meters back Danny was leaning against the wall, he was in his human form, very pale, he had several blows to the face and blood stains on the clothes, which was torn, you could tell he had trouble breathing. Near us was Alpha, his yellow eyes shining brightly and his battle suit barely and had a couple of spots.

\- Stand up at this moment, I need you to inform me of the situation - Alpha turned around and took out his phone - Anna, I need a full status of the situation and get Daniel to the first plane with ... -

-We need to disinfect Him- I stammered haltingly -You just saw Him ... -

\- Your incompetence? - If there was something that Alpha hated was to be contradicted

-You cannot risk getting out of control again- I growled. Danielle tried to keep me lying down, but my pride was bigger than that -I can do it-

\- Am I infected? What the hell are you talking about? What happened to me? - Danny looked at us alternately

-If you had done your job Wolf, He would not have gone through this episode and D would not have been hurt- Alpha took a couple of threatening steps towards me

\- Enough, please - Danielle stood by my side -Alpha, I will not risk my family, Danny has to be intervened right now- Her voice was sharp, as very rarely, Alpha made a very fast movement simulating that he was going to attack her and instantly Danny had joined with much difficulty

.

 **Danny**

-Don't you dare touch my cousin-

-Your copy- The guy who was called Alpha scoffed. He was a man of about thirty-two, quite muscular and with a thick voice - I am the one who gives the orders in this unit-

-What the hell are you talking about? - I noticed how each word cost me more than the previous one -Who are you ?, Danielle what's going on? -

-We're ... - Danielle was silent when the guy turned violently towards her –Danny, please- She said pleadingly -You know I would never hurt you or allow anyone to do it-

-You're with her- I growled looking at Lenna, I had not noticed the bruises around her neck, for some reason I felt responsible -She attacked me to bring me ... She killed a guy in the castle ... -

-The account would not reach you- Alpha said taking her by the shoulders in a mocking way, I felt very annoyed to see how he shook her because she was grimacing in pain. -You have no idea-

I felt another presence arrive, in front of us materialized a girl with light brown hair and gray eyes, she wore a battle suit similar to the rest of the presents, she looked at me closely and gave a brief greeting to Alpha.

\- I'm Blue- She approached me slowly -I'm from the medical team ... scientist ... well I must help you ... -

-What's wrong with me? - I tried to go back, but in the attempt I fell again -I will not let you touch me- She made a face with her lips and I saw how she pulled a gun out of her bag

-Don't move! - Danielle shouted approaching her, but was interrupted by Alpha, who threw her face down on the floor.

 **Lenna**

I transformed although that made me an arcade for the expenditure of energy and I rushed against Alpha, the only option we had to avoid a catastrophe was to convince Fentom that we were on his side. We exchanged a couple of blows, before I fell to the ground and he attacked me again. Blue intervened screaming something I did not understand, Danielle had taken Danny by the shoulders. I was on my knees swinging weakly with drops of blood running down my face.

I heard the voice of Alpha scream again and He gave me a blow that only based on all my pride and energy could resist, then vanished from the room. Danny took a couple of steps towards me and before I collapsed we exchanged a brief smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Love you! I hope you enjoy it, and let me now your recommendations.

.

.

 **Danny**

We made a kind of truce for a few minutes. The girl named "Blue" was in a corner of the room next to Lenna. Danielle was with me, she had bandaged my arm and head, but she did not speak and not look me in the eyes.

\- She'll be fine, in a couple of hours- The girl's voice had an air of contempt that bothered me -Now about you ... -

-You will not put a finger on me- She smiled mockingly

-It is necessary Danny, you are in danger and you can endanger us all- Danielle was still looking at the floor, now in the direction of Lenna -I'll explain it to you, you ... -

-Delta, you do not have authorization to talk about that- Blue cut her off -Your opinion is not important, Daniel. This procedure will be carried out whether or not ... –

-I do not remember that you had accreditation to give that kind of statements- A guy came into the room causing us to startle. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were military green, maybe he was about my age or a little younger, he wore a sleeveless battle suit that showed multiple tattoos from his shoulders to his wrists. -How's Lenna, Delta?-

-I think she's okay- "mental note talk with Danielle about guys" I thought seeing the slight smile and the brightness in her eyes when she saw Him -I'm glad you're here, Anton-

-Lame it Omega ... -

-Leave her alone- He interrupted her approaching me. He was still a few meters away, but his energy was very perceptible, even though he was in his human form. -It's a pleasure to meet you, Daniel Fentom you are a great inspiration for us ... - He extended his hand. I felt a shiver at the moment when we gave each other a squeeze. -I see ...- He smiled slightly, the phrase rumbled in my head "I see?"

-Omega !, I have to ... -

\- Shut up - The guy was clearly annoyed - is it clear, Lieutenant?, Do I need to remind you the difference in our ranks? - The girl immediately lowered her head and issued a brief "no" –Make the house in Karlova is enabled for them- The girl jumped in fright and ran out of the room. -I know you must have many questions, Daniel. I assure you that they will be resolved as soon as possible, Dannie will take care of giving you what you need and we will meet in a few hours-

-I will ... Thanks, commander- The guy returned a smile -Lenna will stay with us, right? -

-For now, it would be better if you three rest, I'll talk to Alpha- He went to where Lenna was lying on the floor and took her hand –Holy fuck… I think… I think We will meet at night… the next actions have to be taken immediately- He had gone a little pale and his tone had become very serious.

.

 **Lenna**

I opened my eyes and looked at the window; I was in the room of the training house in Karlova. I sat up in bed and felt the sting of the needle inserted in my forearm, there were two or three bags of serum on the hooks.

I stood in front of the mirror and closed my eyes before looking at myself. "Whatever happened, nothing will be so bad, this is only my physical body" I thought breathing hard. When I opened my eyes I could see the violet marks around my neck, my lip was open and a blow on the eyebrow. I threw the nightgown to the floor, staying in bra and panties and saw the bandages on my abdomen and chest, I shuddered to remember Daniel holding me to the ground burying his knee in me.

I heard a slight noise and turned around. Danny was standing in the entrance of the room, he approached me slowly in an almost hypnotized way, his eyes were fixed on my neck and abdomen. I did not know what to say, I was paralyzed

-Daniel ... - My voice was almost imperceptible, but he immediately looked me in the eyes. I had never paid much attention to him, they were very blue, I could see how some tears were forming in them and he backed away a little, in panic -Hey ...-

-I'm sorry- He dropped to the floor a couple of steps from me -I could not ... I ... I did not control him ... - I knelt by his side and he turned his head slightly towards me. With his hand lightly touched my neck and sobbed weakly -What the hell happened ?, It's him, right? ... Oh My God, I'm transforming into Dann ... -


	7. Chapter 7

Never, never say that your week is quiet. that attract crises hahaha. I think I have more defined what I would like in this fiction, so I hope it will be reflected. As I mentioned earlier, the cover was designed by an excellent artist who I recommend, her name is Allyphantomrush.

I guess you know who are the charactersm but I will tell you anyway. There is Lenna, Danielle, Alpha and Danny 3

I send you a hug! Thanks for reading.

.

 **Lenna**

-Hey, look at me-I grabbed his hand hard-I'm fine, it wasn't serious-he turned violently towards me and opened his mouth without telling me anything-It has been worse, by far...-

-How can you say that? He claimed I could killed you... I really wanted to do it- his voice was coming down more and more, he forcefully pressed his jaw-you had to disappear, it was an order in my head...-

-What can you remember? I need you to tell me now!- No one had returned from that point before, usually once that gripped you, you turn in a rabid animal.

-I…- He seemed totally embarrassed - My heart was beating very fast, there was much noise and… I felt… something in me told me that if I destroyed you, it would disappear-

-Wow, you don't lose time- Danielle's laughter echoed through the house; Danny looked at me with confusion, but after blinking a couple of times He blushed. I didn't understand until I felt his breath on my breasts… that nightmare child, that when you are naked in front that someone you like had become reality. I squeal of fright and Danielle laughed before leaning closer and help Danny to stand.

-I need to talk about later-

-Sure-

-Is that as a private party or all together?, Can we be clothed?- Danielle asked from the hallway laughing

.

 **Danny**

-You're not being funny-

-You turned to look at her after you realized… Don't think I didn't notice- She laughed sitting next to me on the bed - I need to check your wounds…-

-When you are with them?... That's why you stopped answering my messages…-

-You was writing one every three or four months- Her tone changed dramatically

\- I had…-

-Things- I don't know if it was accidental, but gave a strong pull to one of the bands I've been with them a year or two-

"Years?!- until I finished the sentence, I realized that I had raised my voice, but I was really surprised - and why not, told me about this?-

-Danny, I could not be behind you all the time, you were the one who send us away- in so far as it rolled a tear off aggressively in the face – You didn't answer my calls or messages, your parents knew nothing, Sam, Tucker and Jazz didn't know anything…

-I didn't want to- I groaned removing the gaze, I felt a lot of guilt, but in my head pounding that phrase "is the best, they will be well, no one will hurt".

"You're a selfish… We were there for you- Danielle got up from the bed, the sudden movement of the bed produced me a lot of pain

-Do You Know how many threats I have received?" I muttered through clenched teeth, I felt a lot of anger inside of me who was she to judge me? Fuck off, nobody was going to understand it –How many times I have woken up in a hospital without knowing absolutely nothing?, without being able to move?, The amount of harmful things which I have to deal with?-

-No, you're the hero, right?- She turned back on me and i heard a sob

-Don't be ridiculous!- The feeling was similar to the effect "flying bed" when you are very drunk, I felt like everything was moving against my will, I was standing next to the bed suddenly felt chills and my jaw clenched with violence.

\- Danny lie- I heard a little panic in her voice

-You can't tell me what to do!, you wouldn't be anything without me!" I was sick of it all will expect so much of myself, of having to do everything was good for them, giving explanations all the time. Danielle was transformed moments before I attack her - Do You Want to play?" I throw a couple of attacks until I saw her fall to the ground

-Danny! I am your family- Lenna entered in the room causing a small explosion to stand between me and Danielle. She wore only the dressing goat and a phantom reflector gun in her hand

\- Can't you transform you, Cupcake?- I transport to be a few inches from her,

-You didn´t looked so happy a moment ago She hissed putting me the gun right in the face - Are you listening to me Daniel?... You must stop this… Or I will-

-Would like to threaten me?- the beating of his heart rang out as a drum in my ears.. The first shot rang loudly in my head, so I immediately jumped against her - I will enjoy this so much - whispered to see the terror in her eyes

.

 **Lenna**

-Not Today, ma friend-

Alpha, Anton and Blue attacked pulling to the ground. A couple of seconds later there was a lot of blood, was it Daniel, mine, someone else?. Danielle screamed horrified when her cousin fell to the ground and began to convulse.

-Lenna, now Lenna now! -Alpha dragged me violently until I was against Danny

I kept looking without daring to do anything, there was blood, the wound was open again, I could not stop looking at the disaster around me, what did they expect me to do? I could see the look of terror in Anton and Blue, their clothes were stained with blood.

-No... I can't...-I whispered looking at them terrified-no, please...-

-Do it now! Cried Danielle desperately –Don't let him die, please Lenna-

What the hell? Nobody told me what to do. I gathered all my strength to transform in my phantom form and then I put my hand in his abdomen, this could go terribly wrong, could kill him, I could free the way to Dann. All that negative energy was there, it was like I could touch it even if it was immaterial, it would drag me.

-Why don't you let him die?-was that voice in my head? – Don't you think…? You've sacrificed much; you know this can kill you, don't you?- I felt very weak, I had trouble breathing…-Maybe Alpha would reconsider letting you go if you kill him now... You would be free-it was as if everything had clouded around me, I could not see Alpha, Blue, Anton or Danielle. I didn't listen to them, we were just facing each other.

-Would you be free?-His green eyes were off. I wondered how it would feel to be so detached from its human side, it looked too quiet, resigned?, relieved? -If you kill me he will let you go?-

-I need... I need you to help me get you out of this...-

-I'm tired- He whispered shrug-maybe... you could take care of everything-

-Do not put that stupid smile and help me- What would happen if i really left the mission? What if I following his Petition and regained my freedom?

-Maybe Danielle was right, I was a selfish... I lost Sam, I don't know anything about Tucker or Valerie... And my family... they... I don't even know what they think of me...-he laughed timidly and looked at me angrily –I almost killed you, why don't you just do it?-

-You will still have the opportunity, but as you do not like this-I felt increasingly weak, I could not remove the damage, even less because he was feeding him -We need you even if I hate you to act like you're the hero that everyone expects and you cannot get out of your role , you are a stereotype of complacency and we need more than that...-

-More? Why do you think you know me? Why do you think...? –

-Stop whining and face, you lost on the road. And?, do you think you're the only one? Please! We have the time counted... After this happens... Do what you want, but you felt it, how it seized you, you know it's not just you... If this expands... Your family, your friends, the woman you love are going to pay the consequences-

There was a silence again I felt his fear, perhaps because it was the same that I had all the time, because nothing I did was enough; Maybe because the connection we had; Maybe because I was inside his mind, but I understood perfectly the desire to give up everything.

-After this happens- He whispered looking at me -If I decide... will you help me do it?... I know you felt it too... Promise...-I could not hold it anymore, I was exhausted, I had to come out of his mind or both were going to get caught or worse it would transform both -Lenna... Please-

-I will-


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish you an excellent half week:)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **.**

 **Lenna**

I felt a pleasant tingle in my forearm, I didn't want to open my eyes, I wasn't sure what had happened, did we get it?, were we out?, was he transformed?

-Let her sleep-Danielle's voice had been very soothing

-that's why He called her Wolf?... You hear ridiculous using that kind of nicknames- his fingers kept walking on my tattoo

-really, ghostboy?-I heard a faint giggle of both-Anton and Alpha want us to meet soon, you have 5 minutes-

I heard her footsteps coming out of the room and the tingle again returned to my forearm, but this time he didn't stop there, he climbed gently down my collarbone and my neck, to delineate my lips.

-I know you're awake-whispered by passing the fingertips through my collarbone- your spectral energy betrays you- I stayed with my eyes closed for a couple more seconds – I need to talk to you... please-when I opened my eyes I felt redden immediately, his face was too close to mine-I don't know... I do not know where to start-

-You need not say anything, we owe you an explanation-I tried to join but I felt an electric shock in the bones

-What happened to you and me?... Why I feel like I You know something you shouldn't?-

-Because I know everything-I laughed so low and he looked at me severely-you were very vulnerable... both... It had to be so, I had to get into you... Your secret is safe with me-his expression was openly of confusion-clueless...-

-How did you say?...-smiled briefly-Danielle told me that you could die...-

-Hazards of the trade-he retained me in bed placing his arms around me and palms resting on the mattress-what you think...? –

-Not only you could see me, Lenna... Do not take me for an idiot-his eyes were very blue, I felt anxious again-I also saw things in you... no longer you look so rude and so... so...-

-So bitch?-I laughed briefly and he turned his face grimacing, I guess I had said what he was thinking – still... do not you with Holsters, Daniel. I'm not a good person and I'm not expecting to do the right thing for the world as you do... I work for my goals...-

-Regain your freedom, can you explain to me what the hell that means?-I had really been conscious, it had not been just my imagination-you are frightened...-

-never-answered immediately, he grimaced and whispered a faint "me too"..

.

 **Danny**

-I'm beginning to think that we need a key every come to see you, something like Hey, dress all!... It's the second time I find you like that-complained Danielle from the door. I immediately got out of bed and placed myself in a corner of the room-I love you- Danielle exclaimed pouncing on Lenna -you should not scare me- for an instant I could see that little girl bewildered and anxious for answers and affection again -Do you need anything?-

-Are you ready for the meeting?-it was impressive how that woman changed from one moment to another. In her gaze I could see a sincere affection for Danielle, something very different from when he had met her in the castle... Or in the bathroom of the Restaurant

-Why are you blushing, Danny?-

-Your cousin was remembering the convincing techniques of Lenna- Anton came into the room and sat down in bed next to Lenna, he took her hand and kissed it – I will do my best to not hurt you-whispered stroking her hair, she sighed wearily. Danielle had taken a stiff stance and looked the other way – Don't be afraid, I won't let you go- He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

-Alpha is here-Danielle got up immediately and walked to the door – come on, Danny- I tried to object to something, those sentences had put me on alert, but Danielle forced me to accompany her.

The property in general was very classy, but had a feeling of discomfort that could not be ignored. In principal room were Alpha, Blue and Anna, (the girl I had seen on the screen before everything got out of control), who was the only one who looked at me with relief, although her gaze changed when after a few minutes of silence Lenna and Anton did not appear.

-Did he have to?-She asked with the broken voice

-We could not take that risk- said Blue in a sharp way

-What are you talking about, Danielle...? -A shiver traversed my column altogether, the energy of Lenna had disappeared-What did they do with Lena?-The four looked at each other with frowning

-We put her to sleep-Alpha smiled at me

-What did you say?-the phrase did not even make sense, could not refer to – again that!-

-Calm, Danny is sedated only- Anton grabbed my arm, there was blood on his shirt -listen to me, She needed to rest...-

-Although Wolff is a bitch... We couldn't put her to sleep like a dog- Laughed Alpha

 **.**

 **DANIELLE**

Danny had no tolerance for comments like that and I although He refused (and I must admit that I was a little uncomfortable with the affection that I had to Sam), I know Lenna had started making a lot of noise in him, maybe just as a physical attraction or maybe because they both felt alone.

-There is not much to explain actually, I know I promised you answers but I have not and I hope you can still understand the importance of helping us- Anton began to walk around the room moving his chestnut hair with despair –We… We were part of an international alliance, Germany, United States, Russia, Great Britain, Mexico, Spain, Philippines... Well we were more but...-

-Get to the point- Said Alpha. Even after so long, I was still a little scared, it was very explosive, he was always loitering and seemed willing to kill the slightest provocation.

-Ammm We had to take care of the order of the Phantom Zone, We were trained for that, to guard the portals that were identified and keep the world safe...-

-But that was my job… -

-Did you think they were going to trust everything to a teenager without training?- Grumpy Blue interrupting Danny abruptly -Come on boy wake up, things don't work like that...-

-I had to leave my whole life and you're telling me that...-

-This has nothing to do with you-Anna tried to moderate things, Danny was extremely upset and I noticed that Alpha and Blue kept their hands close to their weapons – politics works like this, the world works like this...They could not be calm knowing that you had something they did not even know existed and even less something they could not control...-

-And then you appeared...- He meditated a second and turned looking at me angrily -how did they get their phantom powers?-

-They subjected us to many trials- replied Anton, -many, very painful trials... We probably started 30 training... Now we are seven... You have to understand something, Daniel what happened to you was something unique, a coincidence?, genetics, lucky?, a mistake?, who the hell knows, but you survived, your ghost part does not annihilated your humanity or deformed, you could adapt in you the best of both worlds... It was not the same with us-

-You saw Danny, in the cathedral...-Anna had always seemed a very beautiful girl, but very tense. He played with his hands on his lap and looked askance at Alpha taking care of his words not to disturb him

-The guy that Lenna…-

-When they turned us into ghosts, we were injected with a virus, "one they could control"-Alpha laughed -We were very stupid and believed in That, but it took a few hours for the first to freak out... There is no return, we try, we fail... We had to be eradicated completely-

-And then it all fell apart, because obviously no one accepted the error and...-

-Is enough drama and I think the point was explained Daniel-Alpha interrupted Blue who always became sensitive to reach that issue, not I could blame her, though she didn't know the stories of each one of them, she knew that everyone had given up their lives to be part of that elite

\- How many? - Danny Asked coldly

\- Three assets now - I Felt a shiver on having listened to Anton to say "now", wondered if they would say the rest of the history to him, but they all guarded silence. - this virus broadcasts only strictly between ourselves the ghosts, when Rho attacked you were infected, because of it, Lenna began to follow you, we had to assure us that You were not going mad…-

\- What was She did me? - He asked taking his hand to the bandages

\- she absorbs the negative energy - I Answered - we do not know how it works, it is a skill that has, as well as Anton can perceive the emotions …-

-That's why I had to sedate her, the last time she did it, things went very wrong, we almost lost it too-Anton under the gaze -no, I can't tell you if it's okay, but she's the strongest...-

-Listen to me well, because I will not repeat-Anton stood very close to Danny and me , in a threatening way – every time you move now, at least for the next few weeks, will be in the company of some of us, I will not risk more civilians and I hope your cooperation, otherwise...-

-I will- I felt relieved momentarily. I knew that Danny did not think of being subordinate to anyone's orders, but at least he had done the right thing by giving Alpha on his side

After that, Anna took the watch in Lenna's room while Blue, Alpha and Anton went out to patrol the city. They were concerned that the intense spectral activity we had in the previous days could attract unwanted visitors.

-Are you going to tell me something?-

-I'm an open letter, Danny...-sighed relieved to know that pretended to keep calm

-I just need to know something-he looked me straight in the eye, I felt really intimidated -Do you trust them?-

Danny was my family, had been for years Watching over me, I loved him more than any other human being, but this time, I had to lie to him, for the common good-YES-


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I wanted to leave something extra here.

A Kisses!

PD. Esta historia la estoy escribiendo en español (que es mi lengua natural, me lo preguntaron el otro día hehehe les dejo el link s/12724875/1/Hielo-y-Fuego)

.

 **DANIELLE**

We left the house to get some air, all day we had trained and Danny wanted to get some detail for Valerie (for her past birthday). It had been almost a week since the last meeting we had had with the rest of the guild. After the boys reconciled that Lenna was not infected, Anton retired to Canada, Anna had gone to Wales and unfortunately Alpha and Blue were still at home with us, while coordinating operations in the area of Romania and Denmark

-What did you do with your busy schedule?-

-There are some things I could not fix- He replied scratching his head -I have to be tomorrow night in Berlin, is just to make a signature with an international cooperation agreement on Ectoenergy, then I have To make a stopover in Ireland a couple of days to give some lectures and want to perform some resistance tests with materials for exploration of the Phantom Zone and then we make a quick stop in USA for Jazz birthday before going to Mexico and Argentina, I'm still trying to delay those trips, because I had thought about spending Christmas and New Years there, but it's... complicated...- He had the mania to bite the inside of his cheek every time He felt nervous or uncomfortable-I still don't know -How I ended up being part of this theater-

-Come on, you are the face of the progress- I scoffed recalling His line in an old commercial in which he had been compelled to participate, he gave me a nudge in the ribs playfully. We stopped to buy trdelnik with ice cream and after making a couple of jokes, we headed to the bridge of San Carlos.

-May I ask, What happened to Sam? - I muttered. Danny sighed -If you don't want to talk…-

-I was selfish…-

-I didn't mean to tell you that- I Skip immediately, really thought so, but had no right to judge it.

-You were right and I thought until… Blue mentioned it… I decided to be a super hero and not realize everything that was happening around me… I dedicated myself to appear everywhere and create a figure to admire when all I really wanted was to go on with my life…-

-What about the threats…-

\- Oh! All have been very disturbing- He replied with a shrug, He was tired, had a purplish shade in his eyes - I once received a crucifix and garlic and once someone sent me a kind of figure blessed, I think they want me to melt at the touch- He laughed, but I noticed that He was annoying - sometimes it wasn't fun…sometimes it came with photos of Sam or the direction of my parents…- We walked again in silence until we started to cross the bridge. Even though we had grown, Danny still appeared one of the most kind and sweet I had known, that is why I felt a lot of anger and sadness to hear it.

– This is one of my favorite places... – I said sitting next to the statue of St. John Nepomuceno, that in which everyone asked for desires – there is a lot of peace... And much hope-

-You've traveled a lot, haven't you?- He asked more relaxed, while I pulled him to take a selfie

-I have accompanied them to some missions-I responded with enthusiasm and began to look for photographs on my cell -Three months ago I met Poland and Brazil... And before Anton and I took a visit to Australia...-

-Hey, slow... I already notice how you look at Him- I felt blushing hard -You haven't told me about that yet-

-there's nothing to tell-I responded quickly, could my face be redder? -I fought with him when I met them... Although I think at some point we stumbled before... you know, when I saw it was like... there was something familiar in Him...-I looked sideways the smile of Danny -well, but do not think that I not realized that...-

-Of course not- He growled away the view-

-Do you still love Sam?- I asked quietly. We leaned over the railing of the bridge, the waters had begun to illuminate in reddish tones, by the dusk.

-I don't think I'll ever stop loving her... It's just that I think I'm not what she wants an She is not what I need now... Sam is very demanding, she wants to see the world, wants to change it, wants to do a thousand things at once... I just wanted to see a movie with her when I was going home, I didn't want to talk about the places, I didn't want to think about my itinerary...-

-Did you ever tell Her?- Whenever I saw Danny in some commemoration or anything from the United Nations on television he looked pretty quiet and happy; Even sometimes he made jokes that ended up becoming memes for weeks worldwide, I never thought about how annoying he was and how difficult it had been for him to live in the shadow of the Great Danny Phantom.

-We always finished arguing...-He lowered his head and began to speak very low, seemed very sorry -You know that just and I could finish college last year?, a lot of people had to do me a thousand favors, I never had time to study or send jobs... And…I know that Sam has two careers-

-And She started the master...-It slipped me

-She never... Or maybe She did and I didn't pay attention- He sighed again -I couldn't keep up, she always wanted to have deep intellectual conversations and sometimes made me feel like an idiot, I know it wasn't her intention... But… When we finished I was locked up all day, I thought of reconquering her, begging, proposing to her, whatever... But next…I felt a little more quiet... and although I miss Her...-

-When did you mature so much?-I asked hugging by the shoulders, I was really surprised by his answer, but I was even more surprised by how different was his version to Sam's.

-I don't know... Surely tomorrow I will be annoyed again because she has not looked for me and everything will go to hell- He sneered rising. It had always been easier for him to evade **.**

 **.**

 **DANNY**

I had not realized all that I had understood in just a couple of days, but the violent talks with Lenna and her group seemed to be effective, perhaps as Anton had mentioned that "virus" I had made me mad, but when it left I had brought back from I'd been in the last few months.

-You know? I did not understand very well how that virus works...-

-Oh well... I'm still not quite sure how it is—She was extremely uncomfortable and looked at the shoelaces, She had the answer but didn't want to talk-I've seen only two of them... It's a very... It's like they... As if it took away their human side-I felt a chill to hear that, for an instant Dann's laughter rumbled in my head –They are weapons... attack to kill...-

-Do you know why that happens?- She shrugged her shoulders -How long does it take you to transform?-

–Sólo sé que cuando te "infectas", comienzas a desequilibrarte emocionalmente, te vuelves muy intenso con las emociones negativas… Ataca tus vulnerabilidades… en algún momento te desconectas por completo - Detuvo su marcha y me estampé con ella –Yo no estuve ahí… Pero Anton me lo contó todo… El primero fue el prometido de Lenna… Después de que comenzara a obtener sus poderes fantasma… Ella les rogó que lo ayudaran, pero no sabían que sucedía, al cabo de un tiempo, era tan fuerte que destruyó

– All I know is that when you "get infected", you start to get emotionally unbalanced, you become very intense with negative emotions... It attack your vulnerabilities... At some point you disconnected completely- She stopped hier march and I smashed with her -I was not there... But Anton told me... The first was the fiancé of Lenna... After he began to get his phantom powers... She begged them to help him, but they did not know what was happening, after a while, He was so strong that he destroyed the room in which He was contained and began to attack them... He killed three of the guys in the training, until...- She swallowed saliva

-Who did it?-

-Lenna- She crouched again; I felt a knot in my stomach, I through in my mind every time I had thought that something could happen to Sam and I felt a lot of disgust – They all had training, and they belonged to certain elites of military intelligence, but... No one dared to do it, I guess by Lenna... Anton says he was a very tender and very sympathetic guy who should never have been a part of this- She sighed and heard her voice break a little -He thinks he only did it for her, because he wanted to be part of her world-

We didn't talk until we got back to the house, I still felt tired, but I had an uncomfortable feeling in my chest, the phrase that Danielle mentioned had unleashed many things in my head. I took a shower and locked myself in my room, grabbed my cell phone to listen music and saw the messages of my Whatssap, Tucker was restless after some of his friends in politics talked to him about my agenda changes, had at least fifteen messages from Valerie and other from Jazz.

But in the little grey icon where the Sam's photo was before, (apparently She had blocked or eliminated me), there was nothing, we had at least a month and a half without talking. I tried to write a couple of times, hello?, Hola?, Hallo?, Bonjour?, I even wrote a stupid knock knock joke, but in the end I decided to delete them all, there was no reason to start a conversation. I put the hearing aids and the voice of Corey Taylor came to my ears, "And it's the stars, The stars that shine for you, And it's the stars"

I woke up from the armchair and went to Lenna's room, I hesitated a little before entering, I didn't know if She was awake, I hadn't seen her since that day, and her energy was barely perceptible. I crept into the room there was an illuminated table lamp and on it the book "Gone Girl", I think I had heard of it, but never read it, I opened the page marked and saw a strip with three photos, they were Lenna and a guy with black hair, disheveled and green eyes, smiled at the camera and played, that look was different from all I had known of her.

On that page there was an underlined phrase that immediately caught my attention. "And you drink a little too much and try a little too hard. And you go home to a cold bed and think that was fine. And Your life is a long line of fine. "

I left the book on the table and left the room, took my phone and after a couple of seconds I eliminated the number of Sam, because we both deserved more than a "that was fine".


	10. Eve

Well, I took a bit more than what había thought in updating, but at last achieved a bit of time and inspiration.

Greetings

Si prefieren esta en español que es mi lengua materna: s/12724875/1/Hielo-y-Fuego

Kisses!

.

 **DANNY**

-You have to report you daily, will be expecting the advances of your analysis- Lenna gave a sip to her coffee indifferently until Alpha struck the table with strength –Are you listening me?-

-Yep- She hissed playing with spoon coffee. She looked even paler than usual and seemed very annoyed. Alpha approached her untimely manner threatening, but she just looked at him

-Your condition will not save you a second time-

-I am allergic to the onion, know it- Whispered moving away her face of him, who retreated and carried the hand to the mouth –Each third day, will send a message encoded by one of the proxys of the deep web, as I have done in each one of the previous missions- Her tone was funny and said it almost singing, when She finished snatched me a piece of the donut that and stroked me the hair before going out of the kitchen

Blue grunted a couple of things from the other side of the kitchen, but Alpha remained looking at the door furiously. I was relieved to separate me of them. The next weeks I will be only in the company of Danielle and Lenna occasionally (I must admit that after crossing a couple of words with her, I no longer felt so uncomfortable to think I was going to catch her in the restaurant bathroom).

-I expect that you know your place- Alpha grunted to Danielle the who was doing the inventory of the things that they would carry to Romania

-I know it- I Noticed the tone of fury of Danielle disguised of courtesy –We will do the monitoring of the activities of Danny because he attracts the energy -

-You will be his babysitters-

-I do not need…-

-You do not think- sentenced Me Alpha. I preferred to keep quiet and keep playing the role of idiot to fight him and destroy the place and risk causing chaos. My phone vibrated and I took the opportunity to remove my view from Alpha. I opened the whatssap and saw a message saying "You're slow, right?". I sipped the juice and went into the room of Lenna.

-I am distracted- Muttered in the entrance of Her room, she smiled

-When it suits you- said mockingly as she walked around the room putting things in the suitcase messily –I have seen You train with Delta and you are amazing-

-Thank you- I sat on the edge of her bed and rummaged through some books she had thrown in her suitcase -... And finished reading 'Gone Girl'? -

-'I've read it a lot of times, it's my ... - She turned and looked at me strangely arching her eyebrow - When you saw me...? -

-Then Can I borrow it- I interrupted hurriedly as I got out of bed and turned her back pretending I checked my cell

-Sure- She responded in a suspicious manner. They spent a couple of seconds before She spoke again -Could go to the festival?- I turned me an instant and saw She began to take off her blouse, so I quickly turned me back

-No- it Felt many win of look, but I knew that my face already was totally red

We could find one in the United States when we're there-I heard That was the end of his pants ?, swallowed hard and bit my cheek inside

Are you dressed?- Shouted Danielle almost entering the room, I felt I blushed even more

-Almost- Lenna laughed and step in front of me using a short black dress –Are you ready?-

-To be the babysitter of my favorite cousin?- Both laughed and I complained – It's a joke, Danny ... We will treat not to cause you annoyances-

-We will be the necessarily near- Lenna went back to turn away me Danielle punched me in the ribs mockingly, I returned the elbow and shook vigorously –Danielle will remain with you while I look for to Tango…-

\- But you're still weak -

-What you say?- She looked at me furious

-Your energy, is evident that are not at all recovered-

-It go, I think that you are a good acquisition- Alpha had appeared in the frame of the door –Well, I think you're a good acquisition- Alpha had appeared under the door -I think you could help me to keep to Lenna watched -

-I will not tolerate! ... -

-You obey- Askance Lenna reddening of courage, Alpha turned to me -I'll give you instructions, Phantom- Both go out of the room and only listened the slam of the room of Lenna when closing. I really do not want to face her, but neither could give the benefit of watching me, without my having any way to level the playing field for me.

.

 **LENNA**

I left the bus and went to Alexander Platz. I was happy to spend a few moments alone after Danielle and Phantom went to the Government Palace in Berlin after our arrival to the city a couple of hours ago. I sighed a little sad thinking about how much he had to give up while He was serving as a display of international cooperation.

As I reached the top of the television tower I searched the Berliner Dom, the neo-baroque church was right next to the River Spree and protruded from the other buildings by its copper dome greenish; It had been one of my favorite places in adolescence. I spent about half an hour in the place and then I went to eat at a street Currywurst, while walking through the city to reach the Brandenburg Gate where I immediately recognized a woman smoking a cigarette rapidly.

I do not want to see you again- She said pulling her ashes in my direction

I know, Katja- I could not even keep my eyes on her -Did you get the information I asked for? -

-So – She handed me a yellow envelope aggressively -Will you stand away from my family? -

-Katja're like my sister, I'm your family ... - I whispered, but immediately felt that she gave me a slap

-Never ever say that- growled -You snatched me to my family and I really hope that what you said is true and soon you will go to hell- She turned and leaving me staring at the floor. I sighed heavily and quickly after rummaging medical certificates, and then I went to a nearby cafe called 'Das Schönste Café ".

While I was eating an apple pie and commanded for an Altbier beer I sent a message to the only person I felt comfortable enough to speak honestly.

-What such the sight?-

-Beautiful, a lot of tranquility- answered Me Anton a pair of minutes afterwards -Liked You go back home?-

-As a kick in the balls that you say I have- Answered smiling in brief, exchange a pair of messages without a lot of sense until he mentioned an "I miss you", which made immediately tried to contact him, without any result.

.

 **DANIELLE**

"I know you said me that it did not upset me but we have not spoken from three weeks ago… And you know, a relationship needs memes… To us it has gone well, after the week in Berlin, we went to Ireland to Lisburnm you're right I loved Wexford" I Interrupted my note voice and erased it, I felt that it sounded like a mixture of catchword and needy tourist guide of attention. I sighed the cold air of Oudenaarde, I never had been in Belgium before, but had become one of my favorite places immediately.

"I no longer strange or what?" I erased immediately the note voice and I scratched my head, Was there a manual on how to link ?, undoubtedly I needed. Anton liked me a lot, but it was difficult considering that he lost his phone at least once a month and I felt like a stalker, while I constantly looked at his photo in whatssap waiting He write me

I heard Danny's laughter and turned toward the hall. He and Lenna played Guitar Hero, I could see sideways that Lenna had the legs on the ones of him and I felt uncomfortable with the closeness that was between them. Sam was one of my best friends, Danny was my cousin and Lenna was like my sister, but I definitely did not want her near Danny.

"Hey, you got my extra guitar for Guitar Hero?, Remember that I am the uncomfortable premium on this trip. Now that I think about, you know when they will reassign the zones? Danny wanted to visit Amity Park for the birthday of Jazz, but we do not know if we can go home at Christmas because Alpha ordered us to stay in the area. "- I sighed while I listened to Lenna and Danny sing a song called 'Eve' of asking Alexandria and concluded the message saying "I miss you, I really hope to see you".

 **.**

 **DANNY**

Valencia, in Spain was the last city before visiting Amity Park, so at last I began to feel me relaxed, all this madness that had begun nearly three months ago had been more stressful than you might think.

Every day Danielle and Lenna trained with me, which had left me a pile of bruises and some technicians of the special strengths that I did not know, fulfilled with my tightened political diary and besides, both forced me to read a pile of things on criminal networks and a pile of things of intelligence.

I detained me to rest in front of the City of the Arts and the Sciences, I was sweating after running a pair of kilometers and whenever I was in a beautiful place, I sent a photo to Valerie. It was a beautiful afternoon and there was a lot of activity in the zone, people gathered around the beautiful resort to take pictures, go to the Science Museum, a tour of elementary school children on his way to Oceanografic and some runners took leave of me to go the path surrounding the complex.

I enjoyed a pair of minutes the sight, until a strong shiver ran down my back putting on alert, it was something very powerful, the feeling was similar to which had experienced in Prague previously.

-Face up me- Shouted transforming me, but happened a pair of minutes without feeling the presence again, I rose above the Oceanografic and saw the distance Danielle approaching me

-Are you okay ?, I thought you'd be hurt ... That energy shock was very strongly- Lenna joined us seconds later had a long time without seeing her in her ghost form, it was easy to see she was still weak

-¡Sierra !, I know that was you!- Shouted Lenna and the shiver was present again. A ghost with purple hair and red eyes appeared in front of us and without a word, without doing any movement twisted in a flash the metallic structures and exploded the glasses of the near and with a smile frivolous buildings received the cries of terror of the tens of people that terrified began to run between clouds of smoke and blood.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter of the first part of this fanfic, which was an introduction to several of the OC.

I am sorry to be taking so long to write, but my work has been interestingly complicated.

Soon I will inform about the next part.

.

The last song is "Alligator Blood" by Bring Me The Horizon.

Greetings.

.

.

 **DANNY**

I was stunned for a couple of seconds. Lenna screamed at me, but I could not understand her, the noise in my head was too intense, like a kind of buzzing and a strong pressure in my chest made it difficult for me to breathe, but still I jumped on Sierra; even if in three occasions she repelled my attacks.

With one blow Lenna held me on the floor, we struggled and I saw her hands covered with ectoplasm, I held her looking the wounds, but she was fine, the plasma was mine.

-I need you to get people out of here-

-We have to…-

-Dead you will not be of help- He screamed holding me

-What do you say? I can…-

\- You're weakening - We heard a scream and saw Danielle fight with Sierra -Danny, please, I have to help her-

Reluctantly, I went in the opposite direction, in my visceral attempt to destroy Sierra I had forgotten what had made me angry. Several children were clinging to the skirts of their teachers, their faces stained with dirt and tears pushed me to cross the complex that creaked and glowed in the heat of the flames. I used my freezing power on some beams trying to reinforce them and prevent the building from collapsing and I crossed the building hoping not to find victims.

.

.

 **LENNA**

I had not thought that she would lose her judgment so quickly, so I was not ready to face her. Her abilities were unique, she has more power than us, but her training far outweighed us, that woman had been trained for war tactics in at least 10 countries and easily understood the battle movements of her opponents.

Danielle, on the other hand, had become a great apprentice, both of us could strike a couple of blows before crashing into one of the sources and dyeing them a greenish color due to the loss of ectoplasm.

\- Maybe the reinforcements would be useful NOW ... -

\- They already know- I answered pointing to the helicopters that broadcast "live action" -The closest to us is Anna, it will take at least an hour to arrive ... -

\- Well, we need another plan- Danielle got up with effort, threads of ectoplasm dripped from her forehead

\- I just need to make her human for a couple of seconds and I'll be able to take care of her- In the belt I carried my old browning charge

\- Sure, leave it to me-

.

.

 **DANNY**

I threw a sonic blast to Sierra and she lunged at me, grabbing me by the shoulders and crashing at full speed against the arts complex. As I fell I saw Danielle, trying to stop her, but violently expelled and fell a few meters away from me.

\- Tell me what you want to try- She questioned me putting one of his stylized boots on my abdomen

\- What do you say? - I moaned trying to get rid of it

\- Why are you here?-

\- Get away from me- I shouted expelling energy and causing it to raise a couple of meters away

\- Oh you're like her- She laughed looking at the frame of dust that had risen in the place where my cousin had crashed - Her stupidity is almost tender, you really think you're destined to this, right? -

\- No, I know I chose it -

I projected a couple of energy rings and then ice beams, somehow I had to get rid of that woman who was laughing cynically. The last blow I hit was effective, kept it thrown long enough for Lenna to appear (having already lost her ghost form).

\- Oh dear - Mocked Sierra to see her

\- -Danny you have to make her lose her ghost form- Her hands were shaking

\- -And tell me, dear, you lost her? Your eyes were not green? - I turned to see Lenna and I was surprised, indeed her green human eyes with black streaks, continued completely black and she breathed with difficulty - Are you sick? -

\- -Danny, now ... -

\- We'll see it- Sierra closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she used a technique that resembled my phantasmagoric wall.

.

.

Lenna and I fell side by side, the plates crunching hard before the blow and a pair of crystals hit us. I got up and took Lenna's gun as soon as I realized that she was still unconscious and I had lost my ghost form.

\- You are so cute- She mocked approaching slowly -I wonder how Lenna would react if I ruined all his plans with you ... - She threw a couple of poles of ice in my direction, one of them crossed my shoulder and another grazed my ear with violence. She raised his hands again, but Danielle interrupted her, Sierra fell violently to the floor.

\- Go away- Danielle shouted to me -Now-

-I will not leave you-

\- Danny go, you cannot help me- She stood in front of me aggressively - Go away now, you're bleeding and Lenna is ... -

\- You cannot do this alone, you're not ... -

\- I'm not as strong as you? - She laughed - Stop seeing me as your clone ... - I released a couple of shots when Sierra approached, but she dodged easily and took Danielle by the neck.

\- Danni! -

\- You were always the best student- She said while holding it in the air - It's a pity that you have not learned enough ... -

I heard a soft crack and Danielle stopped moving, a heat stroke completely invaded me and I transformed before reacting, I launched Sierra through the air and two flames of blue fire made her retreat while screaming in pain. She fled the place just before I lost my ghost form. The last thing I saw falling on my face to the ground and before losing consciousness was Danielle's stained hand next to me.

.

.

 **.**

 **DANIELLE**

I felt (fortunately), how every part of my body hurt and burned. Actually, I was very happy to feel that pain, because I was afraid that Sierra had damaged my cervicals and I was paraplegic or worse, that I had not even realized that it had ceased to exist.

\- We have to prepare the transfer to one of the safe houses- Alpha, Blue and Lenna were in the room, so I stayed with my eyes closed.

\- Explain me everything again-

\- Sierra attacked the Arts Sciences complex, we could not deploy all our energy because there were too many civilians nearby- I felt Lenna kiss me on the forehead -It was very fast-

\- Aha ... And Phantom? -

\- Blue, get out of here- Alpha interrupted, and I heard the door whipping behind her. There was a silence in the room -I'm not asking you, I want to know how your plan is working ... -

\- It was the only way to bring Antón- If it had not hurt so much, surely I would have swallowed saliva -I was not going to allow her to kill Danielle, all the time I was alert in case it was necessary to transform me- She sighed. Her voice was serene and firm - ... But I needed to be hurt enough for him to come to you, since you have not been able to contact him in almost two months-

\- You're a genius - Alpha laughed and I heard something like a clap -Anton contacted me a little after the alarm was issued-

\- Well, in that case it was worth it-

\- And Fentom? There was silence again, followed by another laugh from Alpha. -You think let the idiot blame himself to keep it under control, huh?- I felt Lenna's energy rise and I opened my eyes a little. Alpha was cornered against the wall.

\- Do not make me intervene again in this - It was at least the third time in the month that his eyes turned completely black without being transformed - If Antón finds out we cannot stop him, without mentioning that he could attract Sierra again-

\- Easy, Commander. We will take care of the situation ... -

\- We have to go, Lenna. - Danny entered the room, I could smell the flowers he left by my side. Alpha mentioned some of the surveillance guards and left the room. Danny kissed my forehead and took my hand. -Are you sure they'll take care of her?-

\- Daniella is one of the most valuable people they have, believe me they will-

\- I'm afraid to leave her here- He whispered sitting next to her, at the foot of my bed. I felt an uncomfortable tingling when Danny rested his head on her shoulder and with his nose on her neck.

\- She is stronger than us and I think she already showed it- I wanted to laugh when I saw the tense smile and the discomfort reflected in her body - When she is able to travel to USA, she will be able to join us if she wants to-

And then I realized that from the moment that Lenna had sat down in front of me she was staring at me, had she noticed that I was awake? She smiled, got up from the bed and after caressing Danny's hair came out telling she would ask for the taxi to the airport. Danny stayed a couple of minutes with a stupid smile and after giving me another kiss came out.

I opened my eyes and the light blinded me a moment, the feeling was confused, there was too much information in this situation, the terror invaded me in thinking about Anton, how was it possible that they had not contact with him in two months? Shouldn't Anton deliver daily reports like everyone else? Why Lenna had lied to bring him in if they were best friends?

Although even for me it was strange, Lenna's situation did not seem horrible to me, I still trusted her, I think that she had said all to let me know her plans. I knew her and I knew her enormous sense of "moral" could make her take drastic determinations, (as she had told me before) and I felt capable of accepting collateral damage.

The only thing that bothered me and was not willing to accept, was that Danny could be hurt and the way he had looked at the door when she came out, I knew he would soon have to intervene.


	12. Snuff- Slipknot

Next time I will direct you only to the link of the second part of this fanfic ... I thought to leave this chapter for the second part, but the truth is that I liked how it was.

Thank you very much for read it and for the comments I received. The last song I recommend for this one chapter is: watch?v=LXEKuttVRIo Regards!

SNUFF-SLIPKNOT

 **DANNY** **…**

I had been locked up in the Pentagon all day, I had been questioned at least six times about the events in Valencia and I had been questioned about Sierra and why Danielle had not returned with me; "No, I did not know Sierra and I did not know where she was or what her motivations had been; No, I did not know where my cousin was or even how she was; Yes, there were only three ghosts in that fight, "the good thing when you do not have explanations, is that you do not need to lie, I really was as blank as them.

Lenna's team always took precautions and they had bought us seats in different places during the flight, so when we noticed the F22 planes accompanying the flight as soon as we entered US territory, only one glance was enough to confirm that they would arrest me; After the landing, the stewardess timidly asked me to wait on the plane, so Lenna went out with the other passengers without any problem. As I had suspected when I saw her movements during the confrontation, she had been hiding her participation as soon as she saw the cameras present.

After being at least 16 hours in the high security rooms, with politicians, foreign agents and state advisers who were planning the statement I had to give for my participation in the events, they let me go to sleep, warning me before that the next day (Saturday 23), we would have a similar work session.

I sent a message to Valerie on my way to the hotel, I knew that Lenna would have my cell phone tapped so she could realize where she was going to lodge me, I was almost sure she would not be far from me at that moment, I had felt her energy the most of the afternoon. The Residence Inn Marriot was only minutes from the Pentagon, I drunk a couple of beers before going up to the room (while my security guards were arguing heatedly about how to organize their guards) with the warning that they were trained to use force gross and that I could not move without authorization.

I closed the door behind me and threw my suitcase in the entrance, walked around the suite sniffing the refined place and not feeling the presence of Lenna, so I went to take a bath. I loved the cold water after the annoying days like this, so I took my time before leaving; the blows still hurt me and I had enough bruises on my abdomen and open wounds on my chest, so after the bath I preferred to stay in boxers to let them heal properly. I think I had never been hit so much, I looked in the mirror and I could see the violet marks on my abs, I smiled remembering my adolescent body and how much it had changed, although it was not overly marked, my muscles were already noticeable.

I walked to the room and was surprised when I saw the blonde curled up in bed, wearing jeans and a white sleeveless blouse, her hair covered her face almost completely. I smiled and leaned back on the other end of the bed, I did not know when it happened but I was happy to see her. I really liked her "no company", just playing video games or reading in the same room, even though we crossed few words, I liked having her close to me, she was always real and annoying, made me think of things that I omitted by default, and her singular ways had forced me to mature. I stretched my hand a little and pulled the hair from her face.

-Did they hurt you?- She stammered half asleep; I delineated her cheek and she wrinkled her nose a bit, but continued with her eyes closed.

-No- It took me a couple of seconds to make my decision, but I approached her who turned to face the ceiling, I felt my heart beat faster as I approached to place one hand next to her neck and the other side of her waist, leaving her trapped between my body and the bed. -Thank you for protecting me, Lenna ... I know you've been hanging around the Pentagon all day-

-Don't get sentimental and get away, you're wetting me- She laughed a little and I heard her voice nervousness.

-And if I do not? - I leaned completely on her, I felt the warmth of her body and how the hairs on her arm bristled with the contact of the drops that fell from my hair. I stopped a few millimeters from her lips, I felt her breath and her left hand touched my chest; backing up just a moment when she realized that my torso was naked.

-Danny ... - I interrupted trapping her lower lip between my lips; a tingling sensation ran through me from the first touch, I released it only to bite gently a couple of times, until her mouth opened for me, it was a warm and humid sensation, the movement was slow and measured, until our noses collided awkwardly provoking a smile between kisses. Her hand slid down my collarbone as the kiss began to grow bolder, I felt her nails gently scratching my chest, until she brushed one of my wounds causing a slight moan of pain.

-No- She whispered, letting go of my lips. -You do not want this, enough- She pushed me gently but firmly.

-Actually, I want to- Lenna sat up on the bed and I did the same, both inches apart.

-Danny- I tried to kiss her again, but she stopped me by placing her hands on my chest -I need you to be clear on something ... I like you, I do not think it's hard to notice- I was really surprised by her confession, maybe if her tone had not been so cold, I would have blushed instead of feeling uncomfortable and stupid -But you know I will not choose you before the mission we have and that has to be clear ... You are a very emotional person and ... -

.

 **LENNA**

-Hey- He interrupted me with indignation -I do not know what you were thinking about but ... It's not like that- I think I had never heard him with that tone, I wanted to go back a bit, but I was trapped between him and the head of the bed -I also like you and we had something pending, something that you started in fact, that day in the cafeteria in Prague ... I thought it was time, that's all ... I'm sorry if you interpreted it in another way-

It took me a couple of seconds to react, I had so much time without interacting emotionally with someone, and maybe had confused his details and spontaneous smiles with something else, after all he was a very nice guy and tried to make everyone around him look good . -It's perfect- rumbled the mocking voice in my head. -This was what you wanted, not to get hooked- A cold little smile settled on my face, all my blood was concentrated for a moment on my stomach and on my tingling fingers.

.

 **DANNY**

I felt uncomfortable at her smile of satisfaction, I guess she did not like to be beaten at her own game and I hoped she would charm me like an idiot before her mysterious way of being.

-Go to sleep, Fentom- she laughed giving me her back

-What? Did you just give up your game? - I exclaimed annoyed. The claim of my mouth had escaped. I felt irritated

-As you say?-

-The things did not go as you wanted-

-Wow- She laughed again and looked at me with a raised eyebrow -Easy, old man. I do not know what you're talking about, I just think you've been awake for more than 18 hours and you're not going to keep up with me.- She got up from the bed and left the room.-Sleep, maybe tomorrow I can pay off that outstanding debt-

I threw myself into bed annoyed, actually I felt stupid, at what point had I thought it was a good idea to try to get involved with a stranger (in every possible strange way)? I hit my forehead with my palm and thought about the last few months, she was always absorbed in reading or with her headphones on, except when she trained and became a completely different woman, she lost the calm face and a woman with feline movements possessed her body; I bit my lip when I remembered our meeting in the bathroom and let out a slight sigh, those were her "strategies", Anton had already told me.

 **.**

 **LENNA**

I had enough time without smoking, so lighting the cigarette was strange. Why the hell did I feel nervous? What was that stupid feeling of frustration? Yes, I already knew that I had some kind of affection for Him and that I really liked, but what about that? It did not mean anything, I could not expose it, He was really a good boy and I ... Well I just had other ways of doing things...

I bit my lower lip and the hairs on my arms bristled again, I really wanted to kiss him again, I had felt that kiss so real ... But he had just told me, simply ... Sex is sex.


	13. Link

Hello!

I am very grateful to those who advised me and made recommendations for the writing of this story.

I will remain attentive to your comments on the direction of the Fanfiction, we will see who else crosses this universe. For now, I leave the link of the continuation. s/12970748/1/When-the-lights-come-out

Thank you very much! Hugs!.


End file.
